


Sexual Tic-Tac-Toe

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek prepares for the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Tic-Tac-Toe

**Author's Note:**

> For T.

Staring at the device hanging off of Derek's fingers, Stiles gave an uncomfortable squirm. The damn thing looked like some kind of horrifying torture device that belonged in Inquisitorial Spain rather than in Derek Hale's bedroom. Taking a few unsure steps toward Derek, Stiles took the leather and metal in his hands and bit down on his lower lip, turning it over and over in his hands. It felt heavy and wrong and amazing and sexy at the same time. This whole situation was going from okay to fucked up. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, I mean... It can't be very safe, can it?"

"I've done research." Derek replied, voice slightly dry, watching as Stiles toyed nervously with the black leather bands. "This is a necessary precaution. Male virility is far more violent than female, I could hurt you. I could do far worse."

Twisting his mouth up in an uncomfortable grimace, Stiles handed the device back to Derek and rubbed his hands off on the material of his jeans. "I don't see why you have to do this. You've always been in control before."

Derek's eyes turned back to his newest possession - his newest restraint - and swallowed thickly. "Mating cycles with werewolves tend to be brutal as most often they seek out another wolf to mate with. You're human. You're..." He hesitated on his next word, a flash of a smile creeping over his mouth at the dark, sharp look Stiles gave him. "Different."

Folding his arms across his middle, Stiles tapped his fingers against his elbow and rocked back and forth in place, up onto the balls of his feet and then slowly down onto his heels. He mulled on Derek's words, eyes roving around the secure, refinished basement as he thought. He didn't like the idea of Derek locking himself up. He definitely didn't like the idea of Derek putting on a fucking chastity belt for him either. He pinched two fingers to his nose and then rubbed his palm over his cheek as he exhaled slowly. 

"Fine. I don't like this, but..." He nodded his head and gave Derek a hesitant smile that slowly widened. "I guess I understand, you don't want to do anything you'd regret."

Giving a wordless nod, Derek twisted his fingers around the leather straps again, thinking. "I told you that I didn't want to do anything until you were eighteen." 

Stiles scoffed and rubbed at the back of his neck, fingers scraping over his short hair. "Too bad this couldn't wait two more months." He dropped his hands, rubbing them nervously over his thighs again and moved to toy with the hem of his shirt. 

Derek closed the gap between them and Stiles immediately moved into his bulk when Derek wrapped his arms around his slighter frame. He ducked his head a bit to butt his nose under Derek's chin and huffed at him a moment. This whole fucking thing was terrifying. How could Derek entrust him with this? How could Derek trust himself enough? How could he trust Derek enough? How did he know Derek wouldn't just rip through the chains and shred off the damned cock cage and pin him to the wall and use him mercilessly? He pressed his nose against Derek's neck, tracing the line of the tendon before trying to relax the tension in his shoulders.

This whole thing was a huge responsibility and honour. Derek trusted him enough to tell him about this. Derek wasn't shying away from it. Derek was doing this whole thing to _protect_ him. Derek thought he was worthy of protecting - protecting from himself.

"It'll be okay, Stiles, I promise." 

Stiles felt stupid and pathetic, clinging to Derek, afraid to let go. Wanting to breathe him in, and wanting to hold onto him forever. He was worried that the second he let go Derek would fall away and never come back. It was so stupid.

"I should get ready, we don't have much time until moon rise."

Taking one step back and then another, Stiles watched as Derek turned and moved into a smaller room to change. Or undress. Or do whatever the hell he had to do to prepare. He returned before long, shirtless but in his low slung jeans. A nervous, hot knot coiled in Stiles' stomach at the sight of the leather peeking out from the edges of Derek's jeans and he licked his lips, fighting the strong urge to get on his knees and lick across the strips of flesh revealed between the two materials. 

Derek locked up his first wrist and Stiles stepped toward him slowly, watching as red started to bleed into Derek's eyes. He fumbled with the shackle and gave a startled yelp when Derek's free hand wrapped around his middle and hauled him in close, connecting their lips in a brutally hard kiss. Stiles groaned and arched, pulling back from the kiss when he locked the shackle in place on Derek's wrist. His boyfriend snarled at him and jerked forward, making Stiles trip back on his own feet. He watched as Derek closed his eyes and sink back onto the concrete of the wall, inhaling deeply through his nose. 

Standing slowly, Stiles watched Derek for a long moment before making his way to the stairs, up and out of the Hale house.


End file.
